Lo Hice De Nuevo
by Honey Modoki
Summary: Bien, este es un One-shot/ AU no muy largo; relacionado con el alcohol y las drogas, así que ya están advertidos. De nuevo, esta historia está relacionada a las ya mencionadas: Drogas, alcohol y una promesa jamás cumplida. No es el mejor Sumary, losé. Y tuve que volver a subir la historia, hubo un error.


Para empezar, me gustaría aclarar que los personajes en este fic: (Hipo Haddock y Jack Frost); no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus escritores Cressida Cowell y William Joyce; yo solamente los uso para mí y el entretenimiento de los demás.

Ahora aclarado esto, comencemos:

_**-L**__o hiciste de nuevo…_

Su visión era borrosa. Nada de lo que había en la habitación tenía familiaridad para él, no cuando lo único que podía ver eran sombras sin sentido a su alrededor.

Intentó enfocar su vista. Moverse a una posición más cómoda tan siquiera. Se recargo en una pared de madera vieja, gastada por el pasar de los años y la poca atención y mantenimiento requerido.

Su cabello blanco como la nieve, tapaba su ojo izquierdo; bloqueando la visión de su hermoso iris azul.

Movió su brazo unos pocos centímetros, sintiendo a su paso una jeringa todavía incrustada en su brazo, haciendo contacto con vena. Ignorando el dolor repentino. Presionando un botón.

_**-**__**¿P**__or qué lo hiciste?_

-No tenía opción…- Por fin logró articular tan simples palabras, pero no eran suficientes.

_**-**__**¿Q**__ué piensas hacer?_

No hubo respuesta. Sólo miraba hacía el techo, parecía un vacío extenso; decorado con telarañas y moho.

_**-**__**¿J**__ack?..._

-Sólo. Sólo no lo sé.- Contestó Jack sin apartar la mirada del techo. Se concentró en la voz del chico que le llamaba. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber sus expresiones o sus gestos al hablar; las recordaba a la perfección: Grandes ojos verdes, delgados labios apretados en señal de frustración; pecas salpicadas por toda su cara, y un flequillo café-rojizo cubriendo la mayoría de su ojo derecho.

Se quedó pensando un momento. Comenzó a recobrar un poco el sentido y la orientación; esa sensación no le gustaba; se sentía en el mundo real, el obscuro y cruel mundo real. Quería alcanzar un frasco de Dilaudid que había robado del consultorio de su tío. Pero simplemente no podía, aún se sentía pesado por la inyección anterior.

-¿Esto en serio es real?, ¿enserio caí en está miseria? ¿Crees que, pueda recuperarme?

_**-Y**__o sé que sí._

- ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro, Hipo?

_**-T**__e conozco perfectamente._

-¿Por qué sigues aquí, conmigo?

_**- P**__or la misma razón por la que tú estás conmigo todos los días._

_-_¿Cómo estás tan seguro de seguir sintiendo eso?

_**-S**__ólo lo sé Jack. Escucha. Eres una buena persona, un buen hermano e hijo. Yo sé en realidad quien eres Jackson. Y, de lo que eres capaz._

Hubo una corta risa, seguida de un pequeño ataque de tos y un ligero murmullo.

-¿De lo que soy capaz? No soy capaz ni de moverme en este momento, o tan siquiera sacar está jeringa.- Jack dirigió su cansada vista hacía su brazo izquierdo.- También ni siquiera soy capaz de llevarme con mis padres, no desde que… Se enteraron.- Hizo una breve pausa. Relamiendo sus labios secos, un efecto causado por el Dilaudid, pero no le dio importancia.- O ver a mi hermanita a os ojos y explicarle lo que su hermano hace por las tardes cuando va a una maldita casa abandonada a incrustarse una aguja en el brazo y a beber alcohol, sin sentir culpa alguna. ¡¿Cómo es que dices saber que soy buena persona?!

_**-S**__é por lo que estás pasando. Es por eso que estamos aquí ahora, ambos. Sé de lo que eres capaz y de lo que puedes hacer, aunque tú no lo creas, lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Incluso desde que éramos pequeños y los demás niños se burlaban de ti por siempre preferir jugar con tu hermana y sus amigos. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? ¿Todas esas tardes en las que pasabas construyendo un fuerte para Emma, tan sólo para que ambos jugaran? ¿O cuando pasabas horas de desvelo cuidando que no se despertara porque había truenos? O también cuando me defendías de otros chicos, cuando ellos me molestaban sólo por ser diferente. Siempre has sido capaz de muchas cosas, proteger a personas que amas, animar a cualquier persona triste, saber divertir a cualquiera con solo usar dos palos de madera y una buena canción. Eres mejor que esto Jack. Sé que has tenido problemas con las drogas y el alcohol desde mi accidente, incluso creo que antes de eso. Eres joven, demasiado como para desperdiciar tu vida en esto. Sin tan solo dejaras que te ayuden, lograrías superarlo. Aquí en el hospital hay un centro de rehabilitación. Podemos ir los dos, juntos. Puedo ayudarte. Solo dime que sí._

Hubo un silencio total. Jack tomó una botella de alcohol que se encontraba a su lado y se dispuso a seguir escuchando. Sólo se podía oír una estática.

_**-S**__eñor Haddock, su operación será en unos minutos. Necesito aplicar la anestesia ahora. _

Hipo volteó hacía la enfermera, y por instinto propio al lugar en donde alguna vez estuvo un cuarto de su pierna.- _**V**__olveré, te lo prometo. Pero, prométeme que pensarás en lo que te dije.-_

Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Jack, recordando aquella promesa…- Pero nunca volviste.- Una promesa, jamás cumplida. Tomó otro trago enorme de alcohol. Derramando líquido sobre su sucia camisa. Recuperó la movilidad de su brazo, retirando la vieja aguja. Y sacando otra de su sudadera; llenándola de Dilaudid; incrustándola en lo más profundo de su vena. Recordó, por un instante a su hermana, sus pocos pero confiables amigos y por último: sus padres; soltó el líquido.

_**-S**__eñor Frost, le agradecería si apagara la cámara.-_ Pidió la enfermera.

_**¿J**__ack?... Te amo.- _Susurró finalmente Hipo. Acabando de una vez la grabación.

Veía borroso de nuevo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, presionó el botón de nuevo. Reproduciéndose una última vez la grabación -Y yo a ti Hipo.- Susurró el oji-azul. Cerrando, por lo que tal vez, sería la última, sus hermosos ojos azules.

_**L**__o hiciste de nuevo…_

Bueno, éste es mi primer fic que subo aquí, así que, sí soy nueva de cierta manera por aquí, por lo menos en el sentido de subir fics, ya que yo nunca había descubierto cómo podían subirse.

Okay, esta idea se me ocurrió gracias a una tarea que nos dejaron en cierta clase, y eran tres temas: 1. Un embarazo a temprana edad; 2. Un terremoto o un desastre natural que afectara a un pueblo o ciudad; y la tercera, que como ya imaginarán, se trata sobre drogas y alcohol. Así que se me ocurrió hacerlo estilo Hijack (O Frostcup, como quieran llamarle).

No es una maravilla, pero es mi fic, y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Honey Modoki out.


End file.
